


Apprend moi par coeur

by VelvetDecoy



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: College, Diana is a useless lesbian, Drama & Romance, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love Confession, Romance, Smut, Teen Romance, There's no magic, maybe some Diamanda because they need more love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetDecoy/pseuds/VelvetDecoy
Summary: Série de one-shots dont les histoires se déroule au sein d'une université. Diana est hélas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège dans un mon monde où la magie n'existe pas, l'amour !





	1. rêverie coquine

Les écouteurs dans le creux de ses oreilles, je me tenais là allonger dos contre ma couverture de velours rouge. Mes cheveux blonds teinter d'opaline coulait sur mon coussin comme d'épais ruisseaux organisés alors que je fermais les yeux.

Je me laissais transporter dans mon propre univers. Un univers parfait. Un univers où elle se tenait dans mes bras, musique en fond comme dans les films romantiques dont je me délecte souvent en secret seule dans ma chambre. Son corps fragile mais aux muscles affirmés sous mes doigts, ses lèvres contre les miennes ; mon corps mimait tous ses gestes en me caressant moi-même.

\- Ne t'en vas pas enlace moi serre moi tout contre toi… oh, Akko…

Lentement, au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait, plus le plaisir s'accumulait plus bas. Électrisant le long de ma colonne dans un frisson enivrant. Je pouvais presque sentir sa chevelure chocolatée effleurer mon entre jambe.

Oh Akko. Cette jeune japonaise au caractère bien trop jovial me faisait encore une fois perdre la tête. Que ce soit en rêve ou en rêverie, tout est si idyllique mais je n'avais hélas pas de baguette magique pour les exaucer. Tout à l'air si facile dans les films mais je n'ai pas de super pouvoir, juste envie de croire que mes rêves sont prophétiques et qu'ils vont un jour ce réalisés. La chaleur de son corps sous les rayons magnifique du soleil à peine lever, je m'entendais lui dire que nous ne faisions qu'une.

Dans ces paroles imaginaires, je venais enfin en l'entendant hurler mon nom. Diana. La chanson s'arrêtant par la même occasion.


	2. Mensonge et coucher de soleil

Appareil en main, je laissais mon instinct prendre le dessus sur mes mouvements ; mon esprit se sentait pousser des ailes en faisant de mon inspiration un portail vers un voyage d'émotion : la photographie. Je laissais mon cœur parler pour moi, mon objectif capturait tout ce dont il désirait alors que je me promenais le long du campus désertique en cette fin de journée jusqu'à ce que je croisais une grande figure. La statue de Beatrix, la fondatrice de Luna Nova, au milieu du terrain. Grande, dorée, le doigt pointant vers les cieux bâton à la main, me rappelant alors à quel point il était maintenant rare les moments où j'étais si obnubilée par ma passion aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître bien que je me trouvais dans une université spécialiser dans la photographie.

J'étais plutôt distraite ces derniers temps comme l'on pourrait dire et mes meilleures amies qui participait à cette "distraction" étaient occupés par leur propres occupations. J'avais enfin le champ libre pour mes occupations.

Non. Je me mentais à moi-même. Même maintenant j'étais toujours distraite et mon travail n'avais malheureusement plus aussi vite et aussi efficacement qu'avant, je me rendais compte de cela en prenant cette fameuse statue de femme le bâton lever au ciel en photo. Le résultat était si pitoyable que je l'effaçai dans une grande frustration. Ce n'était pas la première, depuis ce matin je n'avais fait qu'effacer toute mes prises.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? marmonnais-je à moi-même.

Je m'affalant sans grâce sur un banc en passant une main dans ma chevelure puis me frotta les yeux fatiguer par le manque de sommeil. Je soupirais de nouveau. Un soupire parmi des milliards depuis des mois alors je décidai de parcourir ma galerie au sein de mon appareil et mon soupire se transforma sans trop de mal en sourire. Une liste se démarquait des autres avec une photo d'introduction qui me faisais rire à chaque fois que je la voyais. Mon dieu, Akko comment t'es-tu autant mise dans l'embarras à ton propre anniversaire ? La photo la montrait, micro de karaoké à la main, en train de tomber tête la première dans son propre gâteau d'anniversaire emportant la télé, Andrew et Frank dans sa chute. D'autre photo se suivait. Déjeuner, dispute, rire… tous pris en secret.

Parfois il m'arrivait de me demander si je devenais trop obsédée par elle ? Je ne dormais plus la nuit. J'épiais ce qu'elle faisait à la moindre occasion. Je pensais à elle jour et nuit et pas de la façon la plus platonique qui soit. Je la prenais en photo sans son consentement.

Cela en devenait malsain.

\- Et ben dites donc, tu en a des photos d'Akko. Ça en deviendrait creepy à force.

\- Je le pense aussi…, répondis-je sans trop y penser.

\- Princesse, ça va ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien.

Je ne répondis pas. Face à moi, une photo d'Akko les larmes aux yeux et à coter d'elle un jeune homme. Un garçon qui la faisait rire comme j'aurais voulu le faire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse d'Andrew et que tu harcèle Akko pour te venger ?

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut.

\- QUOI ?! Mais tu as perdu la … O'Neill ?

\- La seule et unique ma douce.

Prise de panique, j'entrepris de ranger rapidement mon appareil photo dans ma besace mais Amanda attrapa mon poignet avec son plus beau sourire charmeur.

\- Je savais que tu pensais à autre chose ses derniers temps.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Andrew ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Oh mon dieu, c'est dégoûtant !

\- Je ne parlais pas d'Andrew ma belle.

Et là c'était le choc et si elle l'avait remarqué, ce qui est extrêmement probable, et bien elle ne montra rien.

Nous nous regardâmes sans dire un prenant le temps de nous contempler. Elle avait décidé de porter un bonnet d'un vert très discret de même couleur que les variantes de couleurs mes cheveux malgré la chaleur d'été qui nous assaillait. Le genre de petite attention qui me faisait un peu sourire.

Je traçai du regard les muscles apparents de son bras gauche alors qu'elle se plaçait face à moi ; le noir de son débardeur lui allait si bien, le vert de son bonnet faisais ressortir son regard, le bleu pâle de son pantalon les courbes de son corps ; Amanda voyait très bien mon regard se balader sur elle et son sourire parlait beaucoup trop pour me dire le contraire.

\- Amanda, tu sais très bien que…

\- Tu regardes une fille qui ne te vois même pas… Avec qui Akko passe ces journées Diana ? Pas une femme en tout cas. Elle a l'air de sortir avec Andrew et ils s'entendent comme personne ! Si tu veux l'enlever à lui, tu pourrais très bien te heurter au fait qu'elle soit hétéro. Tu auras beau me rejeter parce que je suis ton ami d'enfance et que tu "ne veux rien gâcher entre nous", je ne lâcherais rien.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne. Juste en face de nous un peu plus loin, je pouvais voir Akko, Sucy et Lotte sortir du grand dortoir pour fille et une grande panique s'emplît aussitôt de moi. Je voulais sortir ma main de la sienne mais elle me tenait fermement. Elle savait. Evidemment qu'elle savait, Akko parlait suffisamment fort pour que toute l'université l'entende.

Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, Amanda caressa ma joue de sa main libre attirant de nouveau mon attention et ce que je vis me fendis le cœur.

\- Tu te mens à toi-même si tu te dis que tu n'as pas à m'aimer.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'empara de mes lèvres d'une fougue amoureuse que je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable et à ma grande surprise, je ne résistai pas. Je lui répondis même mais en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, mon regard se dirigea de nouveau vers la jeune japonaise qui avait maintenant disparu du campus.

Elle ne nous avait pas accorder la moindre importance. Parti sans même demander des explications. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi, Amanda avait bel et bien raison mais elle était là pour sécher mes larmes. Elle m'offrit une épaule sur qui pleurer sans même dire un mot et cela jusqu'au coucher du soleil assise sur ce même banc.


	3. Escapade de Noël

Les bras saisit par ses poignets, la chevelure brune de la plus jeune eurent soudainement l'allure malmener tant ses lèvres dévoraient ceux de son amante avec gourmandise. Difficile à dire que cette même fille était globalement aussi maladroite que sa main gauche lorsque l'on voyait l'intoxication qu'elle infligeait à la blonde qui lui plaquait présentement dos à la porte. Les rôles étaient inversés malgré la situation où elles se trouvaient mais elles adoraient ça. Elles adoraient se sentirent partir, laisser leurs sens prendre le contrôle sans même avoir à se retenir surtout Diana qui se délectait de ces moments intimement secrets comme les plus belles richesses du monde. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle pouvait enfin n'être qu'elle-même à ses coter, juste "Diana" ! Non "Diana Cavendish" jeune héritière d'une entreprise pharmaceutique aux milles attentes et la blonde ne se privait pas pour l'acclamer haut et fort.

Diana n'avait rien de ce que ces proches pensaient d'elle, capable de gérer ses émotions comme personne, bien au contraire, lorsqu'elle était en présence d'Akko tout son monde s'effondrait sous son imagination débordante. Durant les préparations du repas de Noël avec Jasminka le matin même, Diana ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres en voyant sa petite amie se recouvrir le visage par accident de pâtes à gâteau après l'avoir secoué trop vite, s'imaginant la couvrir de baiser, laisser sa langue faire des miracles sur sa peau. Lorsque Andrew Hanbridge fit son apparition dans la cuisine et accapara l'attention de sa moitié, Diana regretta d'avoir acceptée de faire cette fête de Noël chez O'Neill tant sa jalousie montait en flèche mais jalousie dont la brune savait malmener jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Faisant monter la frustration, sous-entendus qu'elles deux seules pouvaient comprendre, des sourires et clin d'œil furtif ; un jeu dangereux qui rendit le moment présent encore plus merveilleux.

Diana en souriait sous la fougue de sa partenaire alors que le même feu coulait dans ses veines brûlant son corps de désir à peine assouvis. Elle glissa ses mains le long de son corps, soulignant chaque forme en sentant en elle se former un singulière fierté en entendant Akko enfin gémir sous ses caresses. Accompagner de la pleine lune et des étoiles comme seul témoin, la brune engloutissait encore et toujours un peu plus si ce n'est pas l'entièreté de son libre arbitre en un coup de langue rapide sur sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Oh Akko, tu me rends folle…

Akko mordilla aussitôt l'endroit même où elle l'avait léché pour mieux s'éloigner et admirer le travail qu'elle avait si merveilleusement accompli.

Diana Cavendish. Cette fille la rendait folle. Sa longue chevelure blond platine aux fines nuances opaline se déversant en cascade le long de ses joues l'hypnotisait, bien plus envenimant que tous les fantasmes dont elle se servait lors de ses nuits de solitude, le regard aussi bleu que le paradis lui-même semblait lui promettre de variables plaisirs envoyant en elle un doux poison qui coulait dans ses veines. Aucun cadeau qu'elle n'a eu en ce jour ne valait ce que Diana était silencieusement en train de la promettre une nouvelle fois en l'allongeant sur le lit.

Les chants de Noël venant du couloir leur annonçait qu'il était minuit et que les échanges de cadeaux allaient commencer alors elles cessèrent toute deux de s'embrasser pour s'échanger quelques mots.

\- Joyeux Noël Atsuko.

Akko se mit à glousser.

\- Je dois conclure que tu es mon cadeau cette année ?

\- Idiote…


	4. Mélomane

Diana n'avait que 6 ans lorsque sa mère lui céda son violon favori. Elle était jeune mais comprenait déjà très bien les choses et la valeur de cette objet la fis pleurer de joie à l'époque sans se douter du moins du monde de la porter de cet acte.

Ses larmes ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en tristesse et cri de douleur.

Elle se tint tout de même devant la foule en tant que jeune prodige avec à son actif, interprétant la partition imposer par les jurés cependant tout avait beau être parfait, au fond d'elle le monde s'effondrait.

_"Tu a un grand avenir devant toi"_

Toujours la même rengaine depuis l'annonce mondial de la disparition maternel. Si le monde entier savait à quel point elle détestait ses mots du plus profond de son âme.

Toute ses personnes, n'avaient-ils jamais perdu quelqu'un où éprouver qu'une once de compassion ?

Ces paroles dont sa défunte mère lui avait fait part avant de s'écrouler pour de bon devant ses yeux était comme une punition à son talent. De simple parole qui lui brisait chaque jour le cœur, ouvrant de plus en plus grande une plaie encore sanglante et cela jusqu'à ce que l'impensable ce produise : poser son instrument abandonnant par la même occasion le seul souvenir de sa famille qui lui restait.

Diana avait 13 ans.

Le temps passa bien vite depuis lors, toujours suivis d'une fille peu commune qu'elle rencontra lors d'une soirée chic familial. Parmi tous les richards, elles faisaient toutes les deux taches ; l'une trop passive l'autre bien trop empoter mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se parlèrent verbalement malgré leurs intérêts oculaires.

Une chevelure de feu, l'esprit un peu lent, provocateur, dragueur et joueuse de foot prometteur, Amanda O'Neill était tout son inverse c'était peu de le dire. Impossible de la rater lorsqu'elle venait en classe saluer ses amis en particulier Akko Karagi avec qui elle faisait toute ses "folies" et encore moins lorsqu'elle faisait rire toute la classe dont elle. Et moins encore lorsqu'à 16 ans, elle entendit les rumeurs parlant d'un "ange gardien" roux qui protégeait "la princesse" du lycée de délinquant et s'adressèrent la parole pour la première fois derrière le stade du lycée en présence d'un compagnon bien peu désirable pour la blonde. Assise sur l'herbe mouillé en survêtement des sports, fraîche et pimpante sortant tout droit de la douche après deux longues heures de sport effrénée.

_"Elle restait fidèle à elle-même…"_

\- …toujours à commettre un délit à ce que je vois O'Neill.

\- Ne le dit à personne et je garderais ce secret de plus venant de toi.

\- Tu me fais du chantage ? répondis Diana en souriant presque.

\- Ça dépend de ton point de vue. Qui aurait cru qu'une princesse pouvait être allergique aux chats ? continua la rousse, la petite boule de poil blanc comme neige entre les bras.

\- Et moi je ne savais pas qu'un bout en train comme toi pouvait être assez silencieuse pour garder un secret ou être perspicace, répondit la blonde au tac au tac avant d'éternuer bruyamment. Tu lui as donner un nom ?

\- Reprend la musique et je te le dirais. Mes balafres matinales méritent bien ça non ?

Diana qui ne s'attendait pas à cela recula d'un pas. Bien évidemment qu'Amanda était au courant sa famille était riche et amicale envers la sienne.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable.

\- Ça viendra. Certaine chose prenne plus de temps que d'autre à cicatriser c'est tout. J'ai tout mon temps pour cacher "boule de poils" pendant que tu te décides.

\- Tu ne l'a pas nommé comme ça, si ?!

\- Pourquoi ? Ça ne lui va pas tu trouves… ?

Diana pouffa de rire.

A travers ses trophées de fierté à la joues, Amanda la surprenait encore. Elle avait beau être une idiote finie qui ne parle pas assez et est bien trop empoter pour comprendre les choses complexes, elle comprenait cependant les choses essentiels et lui laissait du temps. Pourtant depuis combien de temps attendait-elle ? Depuis leur rencontre ? Sa première interprétation ?

Diana baissa la tête a cette penser. Elle ne connaissait pas Amanda autant qu'elle le voulait et pourtant, elle semblait la connaitre.

Lorsque ses 17 ans arrivèrent les quelques jours qui suivis, elles surprenaient de plus en plus la rousse près de chez elle les lèvres saignant mais toujours le torse bomber prête à faire un clin d'œil aguicheur mais le pire arriva. Les voix pleines de sarcasme l'avaient atteint de plein fouet pour une raison quelconque le lendemain même d'une fête d'anniversaire rater et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de regarder le groupement de six ou sept filles lui empêchant l'entrée au lycée d'un regard incertain.

\- Hannah ? Barbara ?

Les deux connaissances qu'elle avait perçues tournèrent du regard et ce fus le début d'un tout nouveau départ pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami elle se retrouva le lendemain même sans personne se sentant une fois de plus misérable et bien naïve d'avoir pensé de plus se sentir "Cavendish" ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avec ses deux seules "amies". C'est avec le visage bleuie par les coups qu'elle rentra chez elle se jour-là sans même se rendre compte qu'elle croisa O'Neill et fais un brin de causette.

 _"Tu n'as besoin de personne, tu ne peux compter que sur toi-même"_ entendit-elle ses sœurs dire entre elles dès son retour au manoir et elle ne se senti qu'encore plus mal en cheminant vers sa chambre, retrouva sans mal le violon de sa mère l'attendant au pied de la porte.

En grattant les cordes non accorder une larme perla de ses yeux.

_"Une Cavendish qui sèche les cours ? Tu ne leur ressemble pas finalement. Je comprends pourquoi je t'aime bien_ _._ _La prochaine fois invite moi qu'on fasse quelque chose de marrant ensemble, je suis sûr que tu ne fais que traîner dans la bibliothèque_ _._ _"_

\- Amanda… Idiote.

L'obscurité teintait déjà la chambre lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom, songeant à pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi Amanda ne lui avait pas sermonner en la voyant meurtri par les coups puis elle se rappela de sa façon décontracter de briser la glace lorsqu'elle allait faire quelque chose pour les autres.

Comme un message et pour la toute première fois, comme la première de ses mélodies à ses 6 ans, elle prit son violon d'une main incertaine pour composer une mélodie maladroite.

Au portail du lycée, la vue des balafres qu'elle ornait au visage avec fierté montrait qu'elle avait raison. Diana se senti tout à coup idiote de ne pas avoir compris un fait pourtant évident. Elles avaient beau ne pas s'adresser la parole souvent, elles se connaissaient mieux que quiconque et pourquoi cela ?

\- Mon ange gardien je présume ?

Amanda ne perdit pas de temps à emboîter le pas de Diana, un regard encore plus complice et présomptueux que d'habitude.

\- A ton service.

\- J'ai accepté ton offre, O'Neill. Je vais commencer à recomposer, après tout… tes balafres quotidienne le mérite bien. Mes cordes sont accordées maintenant.

O'Neill se mis à rire. Un rire honnête qui était berceuse à ses oreilles.

\- Sauf que maintenant il faut croire que nous sommes deux à les avoir ses coquards et puis j'aurais pu t'aider à accorder tout ça. Ensemble quoi.

\- Tu les aurais cassés, je n'ai pas confiance. Je m'occupe de mon violon toi des idiots vus que tu en est une tu sauras t'y faire, rétorqua Diana ce qui lui valut un coup de coude amical.

\- Vas y parle-moi mal, j'adore ça ma belle.

\- Tu es irrécupérable O'Neill.

Et c'est pour cela que mes prochaines chansons seront pour toi.


	5. Pain Perdu

Parfois Diana aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à faire ce genre chose. Beaucoup, sûrement, dirait "l'erreur est humaine" mais ce serait mal la connaitre. Surtout sa partenaire.

Guidon dans une main et portable dans une autre, la blonde avait laissé la vitre coter conducteur ouverte pour attraper au moins quelques brises tellement il faisait chaud.

\- Akko, surtout ne bouge pas d'où tu es !

\- Comment est-ce que tu veux que je pense à partir d'ici ? Je ne sais même pas où je suis !

\- Ne pleure pas, j'arrive... répondit-elle en prenant un ton réconfortant.

Elle posa son portable dans la boite à gant sans perdre de temps pour mieux se concentrer sur la route. Il ne pleuvait pas, certes, et encore heureux ! Elle n'avait pas la tête à se préoccuper de sa conduite se disait-elle en se pinçait l'arête du nez. C'est en garant sa voiture couleur sombre près d'un pub mal fréquenter qu'elle prit enfin le temps de respirer, le son des bières qui se cognent et les rires d'hommes complexer ne présageait rien de bon mais sa destination était forte heureusement la boulangerie d'en face. Diana ne pris même pas la peine de sortir de son véhicule, elle connaissait bien trop Akko pour savoir que c'était inutile.

\- Diana ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir perdu sans toi ! s'écria-t-elle en sortant du magasin en courant.

Elle ne perd pas une seconde pour prendre sa petite-amie dans ses bras par la fenêtre du véhicule.

\- Akko pourquoi est-tu parti en ville pour du pain alors que l'on a une boulangerie à deux pas de chez nous ?

\- Je voulais visiter un peu toute seule...

Elle rougit en regardant ailleurs sous le regard appuyer de la blonde.

\- D'accord j'ai un mauvais sens de l'orientation.

\- À ce point-là c'est plutôt grave Akko. Et en plus tu n'as rien acheter et il est déjà 11h ! Ça fait tout de même 4 h que tu es dehors !

Akko haussa les épaules.

\- On va dire que au moins tu as eu ton pain perdu mais d'une façon un peu différente c'est tout.

-... Tu as perdu l'argent que je t'ai donné... ? Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ensemble encore ? grogna-t-elle en s'adossant à son siège l'air exaspérer.

\- Parce que tu aimes les idiotes comme moi ?

Diana embrassa la joue de sa petite-amie une fois assise au siège passager en lui prenant la main déjà poser délicatement sur sa jambe. Ses larmes avaient déjà séché, avait-elle jouer la comédie ?

\- Au moins je suis contente que tu aille bien. Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

\- Je ne te promet rien. J'adore te voir t'inquiéter pour moi !

\- Akko je t'aime mais arrête de faire passer tes bêtises pour quelque chose de prévu depuis le début, ça se voit à mille mètres.

\- T'es pas marrante...

\- Et tu aimes les filles trop sérieuses comme moi.


	6. Infusion de thé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot et suite de "pain perdue" d'à peu près 300 mots dont 3 mots imposer :  
> -Coquillage  
> -Cerise  
> -Parfum

En théorie, Diana voulait juste s'assurer que sa moitié ne se brûlure pas comme à son habitude en voulant lui faire plaisir. Elle s'empressa de se coller à elle lorsque son parfum sucré envahi ses narines. Infuser du thé n'a jamais été une tâche difficile mais s'en servir comme un prétexte n'était pas si mal.

\- Je sais le faire depuis le temps Diana ! Pas la peine de me surveiller !

\- Qui a dit que j'allais te surveiller ? Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour passer du temps avec toi.

Akko s'adoucit rapidement lorsque deux mains délicates vinrent se glisser sous son sweat-shirt caresser ses hanches, un geste qui lui fit étrangement rappeler des souvenirs.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens à mon secours comme ça. Tu te rappelles la fois où tu es venu me chercher à la plage ? On était avec Jazminka, Amanda et Hannah, murmura Akko en se retournant pour mieux se coller contre elle.

\- Cette histoire de Coquillage à la Cerise ? Ça m'a rendu folle, ne m'en parle pas. Comment Jazminka avait réussi à te faire croire qu'une chose pareille existe d'ailleurs ?

\- Et si ça existait vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas savoir !

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Pfft ! C'est si mignon que ça en est inquiétant.

\- Maaaaais ! Et si ça existait, qu'est-ce que tu en aurait fait toi ? Imagine que tu tombes sur cette merveille, s'exclama Akko en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de sa blonde adorer.

Prise dans ses pensées, Diana laissa un long moment de silence s'installer entre eux deux. Silence dont Akko n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rompre d'un sourire taquin.

\- Les coquillages ne sont pas fait pour ça tu sais...

Une blague de courte durée. Les rougissements de Diana la fait vite reculer d'un pas.


	7. Avenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot accompagner de 3 mots imposer :  
> \- Tortue  
> \- Dragon  
> \- Chenille

Parfois Diana se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter l'avenir qu'elle vivait.

Akko était maintenant sa femme, portait une alliance ainsi que son nom à son grand bonheur.

Les chamailleries n'arrêtaient pas la veille de leur mariage juste après leur sortie de l'Université, les disputes familiaux auprès des Cavendish était la priorité de sa fiancée et dieu sait à quel point cela faisait mal à entendre. Elle aurait voulu être libre, porter le sien, pourtant la voilà loin du manoir grâce à elle avec un autre cadeau sous la main.

Le plus beau qui soit.

\- Crystal, ne va pas trop loin ou le dragon va t'attraper ! Nous avons peut-être la tortue sacrée mais nous devons être prudente !

\- Mais maman... !

Diana ne pouvait se retenir de sentir son cœur se remplir de joie en regardant les deux femmes de sa vie jouer dans le jardin de la maison avec leur tortue domestique de la fenêtre de leur chambre.

\- Quand je pense qu'à une époque elle avait peur d'une simple chenille... se murmura-t-elle.

Mais Crystal était leur enfant à toute les deux après tout, elle possédait un coter tête en l'air qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille mais son physique et son intelligence était son portrait cracher.

Leur fille était promue à un bel avenir mais pour Diana, c'était elle son avenir.


End file.
